The Beginning of a Myth
by YuukiTheArtist
Summary: You your childhood stories- Santa Clause, Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy and so on? well, they all have origin stories, but how did Jack Frost become known if he was invisible for 300 years? How did the saying "Jack Frost nippin' at your nose" come to be? find out here! :D
1. Chapter 1

Okay so the first document didn't got so well, so I redid it. Umm, I cant update very often cause of no internet, but I will let you guys know when I do get it. School is starting this Monday and I can go the library on Fridays so that will make it easier :)

Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG. I own only the plot and my OC's.

OK, on with the ficcy and I hope that you will like it :)

Have you ever wondered how the myths and legends came to light? They say behind every myth there is some truth in there, some more than others. But, there is a case, Jack Frost, which has always been a mystery. Have you ever wondered how the saying "Jack Frost nipping at your nose" got around, or that anyone even knew Jack Frost existed at all?

We all know that Jack Frost was alone for 300 years, invisible to every human alive because of their lack of belief in him. So, and I ask again, how do people know about him when he is invisible to everyone? Well, I have your answer, if you're willing to lend an ear for a while. (Seriously, I don't know how long this will take xD)

Meet Alex Summers, good kid, family has bad luck. His father dies in a hunting accident, leaving his mother to raise Alex and his sister alone. Years later, their mother dies of an unknown illness, after which Alex has to take care of his sister at the age of just 16. This is, basically, his life story and how Jack Frost became known to the world.

"..- And that is how St. Nick became Santa Clause." A mother said, concluding the story to her son. She had a warm smile on her face as she tucked him in.

"Mommy, are you sure he's going to come here? What if I haven't been a good boy?" The small boy asked. He had light brown hair and deep brown eyes.

"Well then I guess we'll just have to see, now won't we?" She answered, getting up from her seat on his bed. Leaning down, she gave him a kiss on his forehead. "I'm sure you've been a very good boy, Alex." She whispered lovingly. He smiled in response.

"Good night, Mommy." He told her.

"Good night, Alex." She said before she blew out the candle and leaving the room.

Alex could not get to sleep that night; Christmas Eve. He tossed and turned for hours, excited to find out what he got the next day. He was finally starting to drift off to sleep when he heard some rustling and a snap outside…

He got up and opened his window slightly to see what was outside. Instead of trees and the moon, he was met with gray skin, a smirk, and glowing yellow eyes. Alex screamed and closed the window on the face of whoever was standing outside. Running out his bedroom door, he went to get his mom only to see her walking towards him with a lantern. Having heard her son scream, she woke up and went to see what it was about.

"What's wrong, Alex?" She asked after he ran into her arms.

"There's a bad man outside my window, mommy." He told her, tears escaping his eyes.

"His mom walked towards his room and to the window. Alex wouldn't go past the bed, afraid the scary man would be there again. When his mom opened the window, the man wasn't there; instead you could see the outline of some of the trees and the stars in the sky.

"It doesn't look like anybody's here, Hun." She declared while closing the window. Turning around, she tried to usher him into his bed. "Come on, little man, back into bed."

Alex didn't want to be alone in the room that night. So, he shook his head telling his mother. She sighed. 'This kid sure is spoiled.' She thought, amused.

"You want to sleep in mommy's bed tonight?" She asked. Almost immediately, he nodded his head. His mother laughed. She then walked over, picked him up, and carried him to her room and laid him in her bed. Getting in bed herself, they both fell asleep rather quickly. In the moons light, mother and son slept peacefully that night.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Alex woke up to voices talking in the next room.

".. –Woke up to him screaming. He said something about a bad man being outside the window. I went to look and there was nobody there." She explained.

"I'll have to warn everybody that there's someone going around the village. Tell them to keep an eye out for him." Said a new voice, which was male. The familiarity of it made Alex shoot out of bed and scramble into the room. Getting into the right room, he saw someone he hasn't seen in a while.

"Daddy!" he yelled and ran to hug the man. His dad hugged him back, smiling.

"Hey, Alex." He greeted. When Alex was done hugging his dad, he look to his mom and smiled.

"Mommy, Daddy is home!" He told her. His mom laughed at his excitement.

"Yes, I know, sweetheart." His mother said. His father kneeled down to his level.

"I've got a surprise for you." He said, making Alex excited. "Are you ready learn to fish?" He asked. This got Alex even more excited. He had always wanted to learn how to fish, and this time of year he would be ice fishing.

"Alex. You have to go and get something to eat before you open your presents. Remember, food is more important." His mother told him. And so he went to where the food was and had his mom make him something to eat.

Alex and his dad were currently walking through the woods towards the pond that separated this town and the next. It was the day after Christmas as a storm started rolling through late morning. So, his dad told him that they would be going the next day and that's where they were. While they were walking, Alex was playing with his wooden plane that he had gotten as a present from his mom.

Getting closer to the pond, he and his father started hearing voices. Two to be exact, one sounded like a teenage boys' and the other sounded like a little girls. They sounded like they were having fun. Getting into the view of the pond, Alex saw the sun shine off the ice like a crystal. Snow piled on all sides making a ring, but that's not what caught his attention. It was the boy and girl skating on the ice. They looked like brother and sister, the brother teaching his sister how to operate the skated.

"That's it, you got it. That's good, Em." He said, encouraging her. The boy was not wearing ice skates. His were off his feet and on the side of the pond. Everything was going well until his sister stopped skating. His father never paid any mind to it, thinking it was just her being nervous. When Alex heard ice cracking, he knew something was wrong.

Listening in on what they were saying he heard the boy say something about playing hopscotch, and then the girl started moving towards her brother on cracking ice. Alex, when he noticed that the kids were in trouble, tugged on his fathers' sleeve to get his attention.

"Daddy, I think they need help" He told him when he finally got his attention. By the time his dad looked up, the boy put what looked to be a shepherds crook around the girl and pulled her to thicker ice, taking her place. Not noticing that he landed in the exact spot that his sister was in before, he stood up but was soon brought under the water as the ice had cracked from a heavier weight. His father had started running when the boy took his sister to safety but didn't get there in time to get the boy.

The boy's sister started running towards the hole in the ice, ready to jump in to try and save him. Alex's father prevented that and brought her back to land. Alex stood by and watched the hole in the ice, patiently waiting for the boy to come up and pull himself onto the ice, but he never did. His sister was crying and yelling 'Jack' to the lake, so Alex guessed that that was the boys' name. Walking over to the girl, he tried talking to her, introducing him first of course, but didn't get an answer.

When his dad came back, he knew that the boy, Jack, was gone and there was no coming back for him. Alex's dad went to the girls' eye level and tried speaking to her, having more success than him.

"Hey there, my name is John. I want you to tell me your name and where you live so I can take you back home." He explained to the crying child. The child, who they found was named Emily, told them where she lived and her brothers' name, confirming that it was Jack. They then led them to Burgess Village, the one on the other side of the lake to them.

Leaving the lake was the hardest part as Emily tried fighting John, stating that her brother was going to come up through the ice any minute and that she needed to be there for him. That resulted in John picking Emily up and carrying her home. She pounded on his chest to let her down, but he wasn't even fazed. They got her home and had to relay the bad news of their son. They were devastated, of course, but they were also thankful that they brought their daughter home safe and sound.

Alex and his father then started walking back home. They didn't get back till sunset, when it was starting to get really cold. Alex's mom asked why it took so long, leaving his dad to relay the events that took place at the pond. Alex's mother was just happy that they came home safe and sound, and prayed for the family's loss. Going to bed that night, Alex thought that the moon looked just a little bigger than normal. He didn't think much of it and was soon in dream land.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay so this chapter is gonna be a little boring cause this is gonna tell the next few years of Alex's life, and you're gonna be introduced to a new character! I hope its alright, im not very good at explaining things. I will have my college friend read over the chapters and make sure everything is up to par so there might be updates in the near future. I'm sorry I didn't upload last week, I was going to upload Friday but I ended up sick that day and I don't have internet at home... hopefully we will get some soon. Anyways, hope you enjoy the new chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own ROTG or any of the characters. I own only my OC and the plot.**_

Three years later found Alex and his parents still in the village, but something was different. Now, they had a one year old infant running around the cabin. This was Alex's little sister, Elizabeth. She had all the traits that anyone else had, brown hair and brown eyes, and she was a little chubby. Alex loved his little sister, he didn't at first though. He hated her as she got all the attention that he wanted. You could say that it wasn't pure hate, just jealousy.

It is now spring and it had over been a year since Jack, a boy from the next village, fell through by saving his sister, Emily, from the same fate. Word spread fast on his death and how his father save Emily before she could fall through or jump in after him. A body was never found which the villagers of Burgess, the other village to theirs, found really weird. There should have at least been a body to get out of the water by the time the ice melted. The confusion soon passed as did the funeral. The whole of Burgess was devastated, especially the sister Emily. Alex hasn't seen her since taking her home that day, but he hoped that everything was well.

Alex, now twelve years old, is learning to hunt for the first time. His father took him out into the woods periodically to fish or hunt with a bow and arrow or a knife. His father taught him other things, like how to skin animals or gut fish, even how to pluck birds' feathers. Then he was taught that it was important to salt the meat to make it last during the cold months when food was scarce. Everything his father taught him, Alex took to heart. He put all his interest into it and soon started hunting with him.

This interest soon stopped, though. One hunting trip gone badly resulted in his dad dying. It was the fall that year; Alex had just turned thirteen and he and his father were out on a fishing trip when his father fell in and drowned. Nobody knows how a man like John could drown, so they just guessed he hit his head while falling, knocking him out. When Alex returned home alone, his mother was devastated. She cried for hours but who wouldn't? If the love of your life died you would be sorrowful too.

Now Alex worked as the man of the house helping his mom in raising his little sister and to bring in some revenue to pay for food and other necessities. Alex was never one to run around and hang out with the other kids, but his absence was noticeable, but only just. Instead of playing tag with kids around the village he would be out hunting or sitting at home with his sister while his mom did the things she had to do to. The little amount of toys he had in his room were fill with a thick layer of dust, having not been touched. Alex was a different boy now and on the verge to manhood. His hair had grown long and he was a little more toned from being outside a lot.

Two years had passed uneventful, which Alex and his mother were happy about. Alex was now a man of the village, no longer a boy. The dusty toys that were in his room were no longer there, given to other kids in the village who needed them more than he did. Alex's sister, Elizabeth, was growing up to be a really bouncy and energetic little girl. Everything seemed to be going right for once; key word, seemed. An epidemic broke out, nobody knew what it was. A lot of people in the village got it, and it wasn't limited to just adults. By the time it was gone the next year 2 children 1 man and 4 women, including his mom, died of the disease.

The funerals were short, only the closest of relatives staying behind to give their last farewells to their loved ones. Alex was no different as he stood at his mothers' grave, placed next to his fathers', holding his crying sisters' tiny hand in his own. Alex cried of course and he didn't care who saw. The people wouldn't say anything anyways. Most of them had lost loved ones, too.

Now everything had change. Alex was sixteen, old enough to take care of himself, and he also took care of his sister; well, as much as he could. While he was out hunting he would leave Elizabeth with someone in the village to look after her. Alex would be there to wake up with her and he would be there to eat and tuck her in at night. It was a routine that was never broken till someone interfered.


	4. AN IM SORRY Not Chapter 4

I AM SOOOO SORRY! I am in my senior year of high school and that has kind of taken over my life along with Kingdom Hearts and Miraculous Ladybug xD I also forgot my account info and it took me forever to figure out which email out of the billions that I have is the one for fanfiction. Chapter 4 IS in progress and I am thinking of other story ideas for other fandoms so just give me till the end of the school year, July, to get Chapter 4 done and I should have the other story(ies) at least started. Thank you for understanding if you do and I hope that I can make up for this screw up.


End file.
